TMNT: Human AU
by OneRealImonkey
Summary: the turtles as humans. well that's kinda in the title. don't own. includes an OC or 100. 2K3 and 2K12. UP FOR ADOPTION PLEASE DM ME IF YOU WANT IT.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just an idea that came to me. The boys are quadruplets but were born Leo, Raph, Don, Mike (14 yrs old). They were raised in Japan and have just moved to NYC. Yoshi (Splinter) is their Dad. Italics are Japanese. Where they grew up is just my imagination and the fact they wear Kimonos is just because I want them to. Not all my info is accurate and I used translate. I decided lessons will be tutors and multiple tutors together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own.**_

.

.

.

TMNT: Human AU.

Hamato Yoshi looked at his four sons before him. They had only moved here a month ago and it had been in the middle of the summer holidays but now they were starting school. English was our second language and we are all fluent so that wouldn't be a problem, fortunately.

We all wear Kimonos like normal.

 _ **(AN:-In contrast to women's kimono, men's kimono outfits are far simpler, typically consisting of five pieces, not including footwear.**_

 _ **Men's kimono sleeves are attached to the body of the kimono with no more than a few inches unattached at the bottom, unlike the women's style of very deep sleeves mostly unattached from the body of the kimono. Men's sleeves are less deep than women's kimono sleeves to accommodate the obi around the waist beneath them, whereas on a woman's kimono, the long, unattached bottom of the sleeve can hang over the obi without getting in the way.**_

 _ **In the modern era, the principal distinctions between men's kimono are in the fabric. The typical men's kimono is a subdued, dark colour; black, dark blues, greens, and browns are common. Fabrics are usually matte. Some have a subtle pattern, and textured fabrics are common in more casual kimono. More casual kimono may be made in slightly brighter colours, such as lighter purples, greens and blues.)**_

Leonardo had a light blue one, Raphael a dark red one, Donatello a deep purple and Michelangelo's was burnt orange. I currently wear a cream one. The boys all have their bags at their feet.

My boys said their goodbyes and rushed out of the door laughing at a joke I didn't understand. I watched them go down the road and began to think about our old home up in the Kyoto Mountains.

.

.

.

Leo's P.O.V.

I can't hold back my smile as we entered the school gates. Greenwood Academy is huge and full of people. We were been home-schooled before the move. As we go through the gates we stop and stare.

M _"Wow. This place is huge"_

D _"Technically, its only average size for a state school."_

R _"Yeah, yeah. I just want to make friends with people who aren't you 3."_

M _"Ahh, you love us really."_

L _"Raph, stay here with Mike while Don and I get our maps."_

Raph sighs but nods and Don and I walk over to the Student Reception. The woman there is called Miss Beadleder and she runs the school medical room. She gives us the maps and asks what we think of the city so far. Don and I begin to tell her about how overwhelming it is. That we grew up in a village in the mountain and this is worlds away from what we are used to but that we are managing just fine. Now armed with our maps we went back outside.

.

.

.

Raph's P.O.V.

L _"Raph, stay here with Mike while Don and I get our maps."_

I sigh as they walk off. I want to explore but I'll stay. This place is vast. The number of students in our year is 348. That's the same amount of people that live in our village back in Japan. 家族-Kazoku. It means family and I miss it greatly.

Mikey suddenly falls onto me and I see a girl had bumped into him. She turned and ground out, "You little imbacille. How dare you nock into me? Oh, your newbies. Let me show you what happens when you disrespect me." She raised her fist.

I growl "Disrespect you? You bumped into us. _Baka_!" (Idiot)

She swung her fist but the punch never hit. A girl stood between us and the first girl and she had blocked the punch. She wore black jeggings, a black Tee and a red jacket. She had short, brunette hair and a fox backpack. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Jayda, or better yet why don't you stop picking on people entirely?"

The 1st girl, Jayda glared, "I don't get you geek, you jump in and defend others even when you know no-one will ever defend you."

The 2nd girl replied, "I think your mascara smudged." Jayda sauntered off. "You two ok?"

I looked at Mikey, _"You ok Mike?"_ he nodded.

"Thanks, uhh?" I realised I didn't know her name.

"Oh, me? Just call me Woods. Though, it's probably better if you aren't associated with me; I've become Taboo over the years." She smiled and walked away towards some kids by the library and disappeared behind them. I decided there and then that I wanted that girl as a friend.

Leo and Don took that moment to return and the bell went bringing my mind to lessons.

.

.

.

Mikey's P.O.V.

As we arrived at our tutor base I saw Woods. We are in the same tutor, awesome. Then I saw Jayda. Not so awesome. I knew the same thought process going through Raph's head when he subconsciously moved me away from Jayda. I've always disliked the way my brothers treated me like the youngest because we were all born on the same day but right now I am thankful Raph's big brother senses moved me away. I don't like her.

I have ADHD (Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder) meaning I'm inattentive, hyperactive and impulsive. I have a short attention span so I am easily distracted, restless, constantly fidgeting and overactive. Being impulsive I would usually try to talk to someone but I decide to use my head and stay with my brothers. Thank God we have most of our classes together.

We file in and the four of us are placed together at the back. Our tutor is Miss D Prince and she has dark brown hair, blue eyes and an athletic build. She's a P.E. teacher. She takes the register:

Anders - yes miss.

Beck- yes miss.

Brooke– yes miss.

Diamond - yes miss. {Shudder}

Dickson – sí señorita.

Ervin - yes miss.

Harper - yes miss.

Hamato, D - _Hai misu_ (Yes miss)

Hamato, L - _Hai misu (Yes miss)_

Hamato, M - _Hai misu_ (Yes miss)

Hamato, R - _Hai misu_ (Yes miss)

Jennings- yes miss.

Jones- yes miss.

Logan- yes miss.

Mataris – what, uhh, here miss.

Nguyen– yes miss.

O'Neil- yes miss.

Paget- yes miss.

Robles- yes miss.

Roth- yes miss.

Sandsmark- yes miss.

Woods - here miss.

With that out of the way miss Prince stood up. "At the start of the year we have 20 minutes extra of tutor so we can talk about our holidays. Before I introduce our four new classmates I would like to remind students bullying is not tolerated and that sports clubs will start next week." She looked at us, "Boys…"

.

.

.

Don's P.O.V.

We all stand and everyone looks at us. Jayda simpered at us and we all looked at Leo who started talking, "I am Leonardo but everyone calls me Leo. That is Raphael or Raph, Donatello or Don and Michelangelo or Mikey. We are quadruplets and we were born and raised and home-schooled in Japan. We grew up in an isolated village of 348 people called Kazoku in the Kyoto Mountains. In Kazoku we grew up living in the ways of old. Japanese is our first language and English is our second."

We then had to answer the class's questions.

Garfield: "What are you wearing and why are you wearing it?"

I answer, "There Kimonos. They are the clothes worn by people of old in Japan. Our whole village is out of time in many ways so we wear them. That and they're comfortable."

Jayda: "What do you mean by out of time, exactly?" I sense Raph and Mike tense.

Leo answers, "There's no tech, at all. We use oil lamps, we farm, we climb, we study Ninjitsu and no how to survive of almost anything but all of this is overwhelming. We live of the land, earth and natures gifts not manmade equipment. You have no idea how unnatural your store food is unless you grew up all natural."

Mikey then interrupts, "Pizzas nice though."

The class all laughed at this, agreeing.

Cassie: "What's Ninjitsu?"

Raph answered this, "A method of fighting. We only fight in self-defence though."

The bell went. It's been 20 minutes. Oh well, time for classes I guess.

.

.

.

Raph's P.O.V.

We had double P.E. with Miss Prince and it since almost all our lessons are tutor group lessons we were together. We were doing fitness and stamina.

We started with the bleep test and by 14:8 it was only me, my brothers and Woods. The teacher stopped us at 15:1 but we all got top grades. It was brilliant and I loved every minute. I could have go on for hours.

We then did obstacle courses. If we closed our eyes it was like running through the forested mountains. Woods did brilliantly and many students did well. Jayda managed to thoroughly coat herself in mud and break her nail. It was very funny.

We then had chemistry before break. It was so confusing. Roy and Jade were distracting and we made some friends. April and Casey helped us with what we didn't know and with all the paper aeroplanes flying around no-one saw the secret answer messages to us from Woods amongst them. The three of them got us through the lesson. Casey tells me that despite her positive attitude towards sports, Woods is predominantly a geek. She isn't popular has friends who hang out by the science labs and she quickly became the bane of bullies, fighting them despite knowing she was practically alone in the fight.

At brake we sat with April and Casey. Woods was perched on a fence by science and laughing. Roy and Jade were kissing and Jayda was staring at us, or more accurately at Leo. Her expression was open and easy to read. She seemed so disappointed that Leo was related to us. She stared at Leo and glared at us her hate focused strongly on Mike, I think she's hoping we will disappear if she stares long enough.

This is going to be a long year…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tang-Shen is their (dead) mother.**_

 _ **I don't own anything except my OCs and many characters have names from other franchises.**_

Human AU: Part 2.

Raph's P.O.V.

After break we had English. Miss O'Doyle's half Irish and half English and unbelievably nice. She sat the four of us at the back together in an L shape. Leo, Don, Mike then Me. Wood's is at the front with Inzy, Jayda is also at the back but on the other side of the classroom and Casey and April are in the two seats in front of me. I'm definitely happy I sit between where Mike is and where Jayda is because her attitude hasn't changed through break and she looks like she wants him to die in agony.

I'll admit I didn't think I would ever care about Shakespeare but these plays are brilliant. Not that I would ever tell anyone of course. That doesn't mean I understand most of Shakespeare's language or plot without stage directions but I love it.

When we have to discuss we talk in Japanese but Miss O'Doyle said we should use English because we are in an English lesson like using Spanish in a Spanish lesson and Leo agreed for us before we could protest. Oroka baka! ( _Stupid idiot._ )

.

.

.

Mikey's P.O.V.

After English we split up. Raph and I had music and Leo and Don had art. We wouldn't see each other till break and I was really worried about being alone. The teacher was horrible. She put Raph with a boy called Neil Earthen and she put me with Jayda.

The keyboards were awesome and I soon got to grips with playing tunes. I couldn't stand all the questions being asked though and I didn't want to answer. The teacher never checked up on us because apparently Jayda is a star student.

"Listen up Michelangelo" she sneered in a scathing tone, "You won't tell anyone anything or I will go after your brothers, ok? And anyone includes family, teachers and friends."

I couldn't let her hurt my brothers so I nodded and she smiled saying, "Good kid. Loyal to your family. It's cute. Meet me behind P.E. at break."

I stammered an "ok" and wished I had my brothers with me but knew I was pretty much alone.

.

.

.

Raph's P.O.V.

I have a horrid feeling. I cannot believe I've been separated from Mike. I don't know what's worse that or Mikey being alone with Jayda. Mrs Fauna then gave me a break time detention for not paying attention as well. Damn it.

.

.

.

Don's P.O.V.

Art is awful. I don't know why we have to study it. Leo and I had to draw each other and it's safe to say we are both terrible at drawing. We both surround our portraits with Japanese symbols representing each other. The symbols were far better than the portraits and Mr Bridal thought they were good.

We then had to draw something we wanted to draw with our partners so in the end there would be two almost identical pictures. Leo and I drew a four part picture.

The top left was light blue with a dark blue symbol representing Leo. Honour. 名誉

The top right was light red with a dark red symbol on it representing Raph. Strength. 力

The bottom left was light purple with a dark purple symbol representing me. Intelligence. インテリジェンス。

The bottom was light orange with a dark orange symbol representing Mikey. Joy. 喜び

It was fun. It was really fun.

.

.

.

Leo's P.O.V.

Don and I went out to break and sat down under a tree. Five minutes later Raph joined us having just escaped detention. He looked worried as he arrived and he asked, " _Where's Mike_?"

My eyes went wide, " _He's not with you?_ "

Raph glared, " _Obviously. He said he was coming here._ "

Don interrupted, " _He probably just got distracted by something. This is all new. For all we know he's gone and made a friend._ "

I just hope Donnie's right. We may be quadruplets but Mikey was born last and is the youngest. We're all protective of him. He's shorter than us and mentally youngest and we love his childishness. I always worry about him. We always worry about him. He's clumsy as well so we always keep an eye on him.

A girl wanders over to us and Raph greets her, " _Kon'nichiwa Mori_. I mean hey Woods."

She laughs and reply's, "Hey Raph, I wanted to ask you how your day was going. Do you like the school?"

Raph shrugs, "Some bits are cool some bits are most definitely not."

Don asks, "You're Woods, you sent us tips in chem."

She nods smiling and questions, "Where's Mikey?"

I frown, "No idea. We haven't seen him and Raph said he was going to come here."

She smiles, "He'll turn up. See ya later… maybe."

.

We found Mikey at tutor with a sling on his arm and his hair messed up. I found myself running towards him calling, "Mikey!"

He smiled and replied, " _Dudes, I'm ok, I tripped over and I was in medical all break. It's nothing bad_."

It seemed wrong but Mikey's notorious for his clumsiness so I go with it as Raph pulls him into a half-hug and mutters, " _I love ya, but you're a real idiot_."

Tutor and maths were uneventful and we were soon making our way home.

.

.

.

Yoshi's P.O.V.

My sons returned home and I was shocked to see Michelangelo was injured, "My sons, are you alright." They nod and smile before explaining what happened and how their first day went. It sounded like it went well. I hope my sons adapt soon but I cannot shake the feeling something is wrong.

.

.

.

Oroku Saki's P.O.V.

I watch my daughter come home. I have two daughters, both adopted (Jayda was adopted at five and I took Karai from Kazoku.). Karai is at a martial arts school and will only be home at weekends but Jayda goes to a public school. "How was school Jayda?"

She groaned dramatically, "Awful. Woods is a nuisance and I there are some stupid newbies. The Hamato family. They come from Kawoku or Kazuku."

Hamato family? Could they be from Kazoku? I frown, "Kazoku?"

She nods, "The oldest, Leo, is cute. The second oldest, Raphael, is horrid. The third oldest, Don, I don't care about and the youngest, Mike, I want to suffer."

They are the Hamatos. My old enemies from before I left Kazoku. I can finally get revenge on Yoshi for what he did. He took my beloved Tang-Shen and now I can take his beloved sons like I took his daughter.

He will feel pain beyond comprehension…


	3. Message to readers

Hello, It's me, One_Real_Imonkey,

I am putting this story up for adoption as I have, unfortunately, lost inspiration. I apologise to anyone who was reading it who wanted more.

If anyone wants to adopt this story please PM me and ask, don't just take.

Once again, I apologise.

Ori Monkey.


End file.
